pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven's Metagross (Adventures)
Steven Stone |gender = Genderless |ability = Clear Body (not yet activated) Tough Claws (as Mega Metagross; not yet activated) |debut = Blowing Past Nosepass II |location = With Steven Stone }} This Metagross is a / -type Pokémon owned by Steven Stone. Biography Hoenn Metagross appeared with Steven, who decided to contact Captain Stern.RS011: Blowing Past Nosepass II Steven took Ruby and stood on a Metang, letting his other Metang and Metagross attack the hostile Mawile.RS016: Ring Ring Goes Beldum Steven flew on Metagross, who used Meteor Mash to hit Tabitha's Torkoal.RS070: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII After sending orders to the Elite Four and talking to Wallace, Steven had his Metagross attack Tabitha and his Torkoal.RS071: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIII Metagross continued battling and defeated Tabitha and Torkoal.RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV The two flew close to Sootopolis City, where Metagross used Reflect to protect Steven from incoming boulders. Steven also saw Sapphire and had Metagross save her.RS073: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I Steven wanted to get Sapphire onto his Metagross, but the blast from the Sootopolis City blew her away.RS074: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel II Metagross stood by Wallace, who carried Steven, who died.RS084: It All Ends Now V Since there was little time, Wallace had Steven's Metagross lift him up to the aircar, where Sapphire reported how Plusle and Minun were sensing something. With the Trick Master's help, the city's energy barrier was released, so Wallace went on Metagross into the city.RS085: It All Ends Now VI Sinnoh Steven, after selling his villa, sent Metagross and flew on it from Sinnoh's Battle Zone back to Hoenn.PT002: Deprogramming Porygon-Z Hoenn II Steven had Metagross share some of its life force to the absorber. It was used to fuel the weapon to destroy the meteorite that would collide with the planet.ORAS010: Omega Alpha Adventure 9 Steven had his Metagross fly him inside the Granite Cave to study the murals.ORAS001: Omega Alpha Adventure 0 Finding Emerald in trouble, Steven sent Metagross to battle the mysterious Pokémon. He Mega Evolved Metagross and had it use Metal Claw on the mysterious Pokémon.ORAS007: Omega Alpha Adventure 6 Since Zinnia appeared with Team Aqua and Team Magma grunts to sabotage Mr. Stone's plans, Steven sent Metagross and Mega Evolved it to battle her Goodra.ORAS009: Omega Alpha Adventure 8 Mega Metagross, however, continued to stagger, since it didn't recover yet from sharing its life force with the absorber. After the battle ended, Mega Metagross reverted back to its original form. After finding out Sapphire was teleported away, Steven and his father went on Metagross to meet up with her at Mossdeep City.ORAS011: Omega Alpha Adventure 10 Metagross flew across the crowd that gathered around the Mossdeep Research Center, since they demanded answers about the leak that a meteorite would crash on Hoenn.ORAS013: Omega Alpha Adventure 12 Granny spoke to Ruby and Emerald about Steven, his Metagross and his father, who wanted to use a scientific method to stop the meteorite.ORAS015: Omega Alpha Adventure 14 Steven stood on his Metagross and ordered the team to attack the meteorite.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Known moves Using Meteor Mash | Meteor Mash; steel; RS070: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII Reflect; psychic; RS073: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I Metal Claw; steel; ORAS007: Omega Alpha Adventure 6 }} Gallery Steven's Mega Metagross Adventures.PNG|As Mega Metagross See also *Steven's Metagross (anime) *Steven's Metagross (trailer) *Steven's Metagross (Masters trailer) *Steven's Metagross (CPIW) References Category:Steel-type manga Pokémon Category:Psychic-type manga Pokémon Category:Genderless manga Pokémon Category:Champion's Pokémon